Use of fabric softening compositions in the consumer and residential sector is commonplace. Fabric softening compositions are known to comprise major amounts of water, lesser amounts of fabric softening agents, such as quaternary ammonium compounds, and minor amounts of optional ingredients such as perfumes, colorants, preservatives and stabilizers. Such compositions are aqueous suspensions or emulsions that are conveniently added to the rinsing bath of residential washing machines to improve the softness of the laundered fabrics.
The use of fabric softening compositions in the harsher conditions associated with industrial and institutional settings presents additional challenges as compared to the consumer or residential sector. In the industrial and institutional sector, soil levels found in the linens are much higher than in the residential or consumer sector. Wash cycles in the residential sector have a near neutral pH whereas the wash cycles in the industrial and institutional sector have a pH of greater than about 9. Dryers are operated at substantially higher temperatures (e.g. between about 180° F. and about 270° F.) than those found in the consumer or residential market (e.g. maximum fabric temperatures of about 120° F. and about 160° F.). These harsher conditions for industrial and institutional settings often result in negative effects on the fabric, e.g. undue premature yellowing or dulling of the fabrics. This is particularly problematic as a majority of linens in the institutional and industrial sector are white. Therefore, providing softening in both industrial and institutional settings requires improvements within the art. It is easily appreciated that it is desirable to provide a fabric conditioning agent that does not cause significant yellowing or dulling of fabrics that are repeatedly washed and dried. Moreover, it is generally desirable for white laundry that is dried to remain white even after multiple drying cycles. That is, it is desirable that the fabric not yellow or dull after repeated cycles of drying.
Softening traits are a highly desired combination of properties for textiles such as fibers and fabrics, both woven and non-woven. By the term “softness” it is meant the quality perceived by users through their tactile sense to be soft. Such tactile perceivable softness may be characterized by, but not limited to resilience, flexibility, fluffiness, slipperiness, and smoothness and subjective descriptions such as “feeling like silk or flannel.” By the term, “industrial and institutional” it is meant that the operations are located in the service industry including but not limited to hotels, motels, hospitals, nursing homes, restaurants, health clubs, large scale industrial applications and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved methods of softening textiles using a boosted fabric softening system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide methods of softening textiles using a boosted fabric softening system within a single wash cycle and/or rinse cycle of industrial and institutional laundering. In a preferred aspect, the methods of softening textiles use a boosted fabric softening system within a single rinse cycle.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.